


Everything Draco Needs

by asheningot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Draco has a smaaaaallll crush, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, it's not small, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Draco was perfectly happy with his life. He had a good job and nice pub to go to on Friday nights when he needs to relax. But one night someone is sitting in his seat, someone that always has a way of turning his life on end.





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently one fanfic for these two wasn't enough lol so I wrote another :) I hope you guys enjoy! As always apologizes for any grammar mistakes (feel free to point them out so I can fix them :)

Draco had chosen a London pub called the Old Crown shortly after his eighth year at Hogwarts and securing a position at the ministry of magic. It was less due to the quality of the establishment as it was the proximity to his flat and the fact that it was muggle owned, meaning it was free from the ever prying eyes of the wizarding world press. Why they insisted on following former death eaters, specifically him, everywhere was beyond Draco’s comprehension.

His life was boring to say the least. He woke up at precisely 6 AM for his morning jog of approximately five miles, showered, dressed, reported to his post at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at 8 AM, worked until 5 PM dependent upon his work load before retiring to a quiet evening at his flat, stopping at the pub on the way home only occasionally. His routine rarely varied and his love life consisted only of flings found at muggle gay bars. In short, his post war life was utterly and completely ordinary and Draco was mostly content with that. Yet the press still paid him extra attention anytime he stepped into Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, or any other public wizarding space.

Draco had hoped that time would less the media’s interest in his life, however it had been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts and his name still ended up in the gossip of the Prophet on occasion. Not nearly as often as the almighty Savior’s, but still, it irked the blonde to no end.

So when he wandered into what Draco privately referred to as “his pub” on a Friday, the last person he expected to see was the Boy Who Lived seemingly drunk off his ass and sitting in Draco’s usual spot at the bar. Draco quickly glanced around the small pub, which sported enough memorabilia on the walls that it was probably a fire hazard, for the rest of the Golden Trio. While he knew realistically speaking that the three were no longer joined at the hip, he thought for Potter to suddenly be at his pub he must have been meeting friends. Not finding them or anyone else he recognized as a wizard or witch, the predicament he was in finally sunk in. He could turn around and walk out, although Arnold, the elderly bartender who Draco had become friends with, would be disappointed or he could sit in one of the three booths in the pub, or risk sitting at the bar and being seen by Potter. Draco chose the lesser of the three evils and sat at the only unoccupied booth and signaled Arnold to bring him his usual.

Arnold walked over, a whiskey sour in his hand, and placed the drink on the table in front of Draco. “See ya got kicked out of your seat. Didn’t think anyone else could match your brooding, but that gentleman is sure trying,” Arnold stated.

Draco snorted. “I doubt he has anything to actually brood about.”

Arnold gave him a thoughtful look. “You two know each other.”

It wasn’t a question. Draco’s cursed Arnold’s observation skills, for a muggle the man was rather intuitive. Draco nodded in response.

“Perhaps you should talk to him then, he seems rather put out.”

Draco gave a dark chuckle, “I’m the last person he ever wants to see.”

“Maybe that’s what he needs right now.” The bell signaled another customer entering the pub and Arnold walked away to help them, leaving Draco to mull over that comment.

It had been two years since he had really seen Potter. They attended the same Ministry events and parties sure, but the last time they had had a conversation instead of simply exchanging pleasantries had been that long. Their relationship was no longer fueled by a vicious rivalry and thus had ceased to exist and Draco was perfectly fine with that. He didn’t miss those fiery green eyes, not at all.

He glanced over to where Potter was sitting at the bar and sighed. He begrudgingly grabbed his drink and stood up and sauntered over to the bar and sat down on the emerald green stool next to the Savior’s.

“How is it Potter, that of all the pubs in London you could walk into, you end up at mine?” Draco sneers, although it lacks true viciousness.

Potter turned from where he was staring dully into his drink to instead stare incredulously at Draco.

“What, is there something on my face? Answer my question Potter.”

“Dunno jus did,” Potter slurred in response. Based on his speech, Draco was surprised that the raven could even remember the question Draco had asked, let alone answer it. A heart to heart was definitely not going to be possible like Arnold thought, for which Draco was grateful. The down side was that he apparently just volunteered as Potter’s babysitter for the night.

“Well, for future reference, this is the pub I frequent and I would appreciate it if you took your business elsewhere.”

Potter managed a slurred “fuck off” and went back to staring at his drink.

Draco sighed and signaled Arnold for a soda water, knowing he shouldn’t join Potter in his drunken stupor despite wanting too.

“What brings you to this side of London?” Draco asked, not really expecting a coherent answer.

“Went on a walk to think.”

Well, this was gonna be harder than Draco thought. Like pulling teeth, if he was using the muggle expression correctly.

“And what’s troubling the Savior’s mind?” Draco dared to ask. If Potter hadn’t already been pissed he probably would have told the blonde to fuck off again, but instead he answered softly, “I think I’m gay.”

Draco turned quickly with wide eyes to look at the black haired man. _Fuck, he’s in the middle of his fucking gay crisis! I can’t deal with that,_ Draco thought. He wished he knew how to contact Granger, but if Harry was in an anonymous pub he most likely didn’t want to talk to his friends even if Draco could contact them.

Draco took a deep breath to hide his surprise and panic and stated as nonchalantly as he could, “That’s hardly anything to get drunk over.”

“What would you know?!”

Oh Merlin, he really was going to have this conversation with a drunk Potter. He regretted not having a few more drinks.

“When I figured it out it felt more like my life finally made sense. It wasn’t a shocking revelation, just something that I had always been.”

Draco expected an answer from Harry or at least some verbal reaction. No, what happened next was not at all what Draco expected. Potter had violently grabbed his arm and forcibly drug him out of the pub. Draco tried to suppress the the surge of arousal that shot through him from being manhandled considering the situation did not call for it, but he was a little touch starved from being alone so long. On top of that his feelings for the Boy Who Lived has always been, well, confusing to say the least.

Draco managed a quick nod to Arnold before he was forcibly removed from the pub, hoping that Potter had settled his tab.

The street in front of the Old Crown was quiet, but Potter didn’t stop there, pulling Draco by the arm into the adjacent dark alley that Draco frequently used to apparate back to his flat.

“Harry what are you umphhhh” Draco was silenced by a sloppy kiss from his once rival. He wanted to sink into the touch, pull Harry closer and deepen the kiss, but the taste of alcohol in Potter’s mouth was a stark reminder that the Savior was too drunk to consent. Draco pushed Harry away as gently as he could.

He tried to ignore the hurt look on Harry’s face. “You’re drunk and you will regret this. Do you have a way home?”

Instead of answering, Potter grasped his stomach as he vomited all over Draco’s clothes. Draco wanted to be mad, but all he could feel towards the raven was empathy.

He checked Harry’s pockets, hoping that he had a muggle communication device so Draco could call Granger.

He found one in Harry’s back pocket and quickly searched for Granger’s number as Harry desperately curled into Draco’s side.

“Harry thank goodness, where are you?” Granger asked when she answered the call. They must have talked earlier before Harry walked out.

“He’s in an alley near my pub and drunk off his ass. Could you please come pick up the Savior, Granger?”

“Oh, Malfoy! Thank you for taking care of him. Send me the address and I’ll be right there.”

Granger apparated into the alley minutes later and took in the scene before her.

“What happened?”

“I’m trying very hard not to think about it. Get him home and tell him he’s an awful drunk.”

“I’m not awful,” Harry slurred, still grasping onto Draco’s side like he belonged there.

He saw the wheels turning in Granger’s head and knew she likely saw more than he wanted her too, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Right,” she agreed, “Thank you for calling.” She pulled her drunk friend off of Draco and got in position to apparate.

“And Draco, you mean more to him too.” With that they were gone, leaving Draco in an alley, covered with the Savior of the Wizarding World’s vomit.


	2. Friendly Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serenity of Draco's normally calm work day is interrupted by two meddling females who know what's best for him better than he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who read chapter 1 and left kudos! You guys are the best :)

Luckily for Draco, the rest of his weekend was relaxing and thankfully free of drunk ex-enemies. He had woken up Saturday morning wondering how much of the night before Potter remembered and smirked when he thought of the hangover that the Savior must have been sporting.

That smirk was quickly wiped off his face, however, when the memory of Potter’s lips mashed awkwardly against his own came rushing back. What Draco wouldn’t have given for the night to have ended with him slamming Potter against the alley wall and snogging him senseless instead of what had actually happened. Draco had considered trying to save his clothes, he quite liked the soft grey sweater and black trousers he had been wearing, but decided they were a lost cause even if he would have still had a house elf to do it for him. Even a cleaning charm couldn’t get the stain of stomach acid out.

Despite the vomit, thoughts of the black haired man plagued his weekend. All he wanted to do was go back to his quiet routine, but when he walked into his office on Monday morning and found a bushy haired Gryffindor already occupying it, he knew there was little chance. Once again, without trying, Potter weaseled his way into Draco’s life.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Granger?” He asked as he set his briefcase down on his desk and hung up his outer robes.

“I wanted to talk to you about Friday night,” Hermione started.

“You already thanked me and I would prefer not to think about it again so there is no point to this conversation,” Draco said curtly.

He saw Hermione sigh and shake her head. “Harry’s been… distant lately.”

“Oh so we’re actually doing this. We might as well have some tea,” Draco acquiesced, knowing there was no talking Granger out of it. All of Hogwarts knew of her stubbornness. He quickly called the for a tea cart and began adding milk and sugar while Granger talked.

“Ron and I have both tried to talk to him. At first we thought it was just because Ginny left him, but… he really hasn’t been himself since before that.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“You two have always had, an unusual connection.”

Draco snorted, but Hermione continued. “Friday night was the first time he had been out in weeks and on Saturday, well, we saw a glimpse of the old Harry. I was just wondering what you said to him?”

“Why do you assume it was me and not the alcohol or some stranger?”

“Boys,” she muttered in a voice so soft he probably wasn’t meant to hear. “You cared enough about him to get him home safe. What would you have done if I hadn’t answered?”

 _Taken him to my place_. “Apparated him to wizarding London and left him there?” It came out as more of a question then he would have liked.

Hermione lifted her eyebrow silently questioning him.

“Okay, fine. I would have taken him back to my flat and given him a sobering potion. That glare could rival Pansy’s.”

A smug expression graced her face and seemingly satisfied with that answer she continued. “Then I have a request. Be his friend.”

Draco almost choked on his tea. “What?!”

“Look, you two have always been drawn to each other, first as enemies but you are no longer that so perhaps it’s time you become friends. He needs someone to challenge him…”

Draco interrupted, “You're not enough?”

Hermione ignored his question. “And from what I hear, you could do to stop isolating yourself.”

“Granger, I didn’t know you cared.”

“My point is that perhaps you could help each other.”

“I’m quite content in my life, I don’t need Potter screwing it up.” He’d screw it up all right, Draco’s brain suggestively provided.

She stood up to take her leave, clearly giving up for the time being. “Please think about it Draco.”

She left him wide eyed in his office. That was the first time any of the Golden Trio had called him by his first name.

———

Once the Potter caused interruption was done, Draco turned to his work. There had been a slew of magical accidents lately which meant an even larger pile of paperwork for him. He never thought he would be one for fieldwork instead of administrative duties, but some days he felt trapped behind his desk. Whitman, his coworker, called it wanderlust.

“Weird string of incidents lately, most involving charmed toys, you ready to get in the field yet, Malfoy?” Whitman taunted when he came to deposit some paperwork for Draco’s perusal.

“Dueling rogue sneakoscope’s hardly sounds like fun, Whitman.”

“You know you want to. Gotta do something to spice up your pathetic life.”

“Haven’t you been reading the Prophet? My life is full of spice and intrigue.”

Whitman laughed. “Well you clearly haven’t been reading it, or else you'd be excited to hear the news that Harry Potter is gay.”

Draco blanched. “What?”

“You haven’t heard? It was all over the paper on Saturday. Apparently he was caught snogging some guy in an alley Friday night.”

 _Fuck, fucking god damn it._ “Please tell me there wasn’t a picture.”

Whitman gave him a questioning look. “What? Don’t want to see who the Savior’s been kissing to compare?”

“Of course not, I couldn’t care less about whomever the bloody Savior decides to kiss.”

“You keep telling yourself that, love,” Pansy teased as she entered his office. As much as Draco loved the other Slytherin, he really wished she would make less frequent trips to his office from her work at St. Mungos.

“And there wasn’t a picture which is too bad really. It would have been hot.”

“Pansy,” Draco hissed.

“And that’s my cue to leave, can’t keep up with you two,” Whitman said. “Verbruggen wants that paperwork on his desk by 3,” Whitman explained as he walked out, leaving Draco at the mercy of his best friend.

“Bye Whit, you’ll have to tell me all about your date with Mel later,” Pansy requested, waving a quick goodbye to the other man and turning back to Draco.

“So, now that you know Potter bats for your team and is available, how are you gonna woo him?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I am not going to woo him Pans. Nothing’s changed.” _Except now I know how soft his lips are._

“Nonsense. You just wish that you were the one he snogged Friday night. I bet it made that guys night.”

The “Hardly,” was out of his mouth before he could stop it and there was no getting anything past Pansy.

“So it was you!” She almost shouted with glee.

“Keep your voice down!” He hissed back at her.

“So what happened, was it the best thing ever??? Details!”

Draco held his head in his hands. “He was going through his gay crisis, then he kissed me followed immediately by emptying his booze filled stomach on my clothing. End of story.”

Pansy grimaced. “That’s less than ideal. But at least you now know he has the hots for you.”

“Your mind is an enigma.”

“Drunk or not, he kissed you!”

“After I told him I was gay too. He just figured it out, he’s probably just experimenting and I don’t want a relationship with the beloved Boy who Lived anyway.”

Pansy cocked her eyebrow. “You can lie to yourself, but please don’t lie to me. Now, start at the beginning and don’t leave out any of the details.”

Twenty minutes later Draco had diligently obliged his friend, knowing that she wouldn’t rest until every bit of gossip was in her possession. After he had explained both his evening with Potter and his morning conversation with Granger, Pansy finally had all her answers.

“I agree with Granger.”

Draco groaned.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have had a crush on Potter for as long as I can remember and I am tired of you wasting your life on one night stands,” Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Pansy was faster. “Don’t you dare interrupt me. You have closed yourself off to emotions for far too long and you deserve to be happy. Now. Go get Potter lunch and take it to him in his office.”

Draco sighed, he knew at least part of what Pansy said was true, not that he would ever admit it to himself or merlin forbid her. But it wasn’t as simple as both Pansy and Granger were making it out to be. They had years worth of history and hatred not to mention the fact that they were on opposite sides during the war, all of that couldn’t be forgotten even if, if, they did share a mutual physical attraction.

“Leave it Pans,” he said defeatedly.

Pansy mimicked Granger’s earlier reaction and turned to leave. “You can’t punish yourself forever.”

Draco was again left alone with his thoughts and paperwork to wonder why everyone was so god damn interested in his love life.


	3. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds Harry sitting in his spot at the bar of the Old Crown once again, but instead of running, Draco does something he swore he would never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! Time for some talks and some feels.

Four days. His life went back to normal for four days and Draco had been content that the disruption Potter had caused was over and he could return to his quiet life.

But no, exactly a week from when he had found Potter in his seat at the Old Crown, Draco found him there again. Seemingly less drunk this time, but still sitting at the worn bar in the same spot as the week before. This time Draco didn’t even try to avoid him, just walked over to the bar and sat down beside the Savior.

“What did I saw about this being my pub, Potter?”

Harry turned to face him. “I… I wanted to apologize for last week. And to thank you. Could have left me here to fend for myself and you didn’t, so thank you.” Having said what he had apparently waited a week to say, Potter stood to leave.

The “Stay” was out of Draco’s mouth before he could really consider the consequences of the singular syllable.

Potter’s eyes went wide, clearly not expecting that and he wordlessly sat back down on the bar stool.

Arthur stopped by with Draco’s drink and continued down the bar to serve his other patrons, not wanting to interrupt.

“Both your friends and mine seem to believe that we should set aside our differences and become friends,” Draco started, although he wasn’t sure why he was bothering at all.

“Hermione,” Harry muttered.

_Fuck it._

“Yes, she paid me a visit Monday morning. Something about thanking me for increasing your mood although I hardly think one little kiss would warrant such a thing.” By now Harry was nearly as red as an apple and Draco was enjoying making him uncomfortable even if the blonde was embarrassing himself as well.

“I’m sorry, my actions were uncalled for.”

God why was he always so noble. Draco rolled his eyes and got close enough to the black haired man to whisper in his ear. “If you hadn’t been so drunk, the night would have ended with you being pounded into my sheets.”

With that Draco set some Muggle money on the bar and walked out. Partially because he didn’t think he could stand to look at Harry’s face, afraid of what he might find, and partially to see if the Savior would follow.

His heart leapt when he heard the barstool scrap the floor, indicating that the Savior at the very least stood up. Draco didn’t stop until he was in the alley where the Chosen one had ruined his favorite grey sweater the week before.

“What the fuck Malfoy!? You can’t say those kind of things and walk away,” Harry angrily gritted out as he entered the alley.

“I’d say it worked quite well,” Draco said lifting his arm up. “Now are you coming or not?”

He could see Harry hesitate. To be honest, Draco was terrified himself. He wasn’t sure why the sudden bout of Gryffindor courage had hit him, but if he got to take the Boy who Lived apart on his bed it would definitely be worth it.

“We haven’t properly seen each other in four years, and now you want to have sex… with me?”

“Don’t think too hard Potter, that was never your strong suit.”

“Malfoy! You know what I mean…”

Draco sighed, leave it to Potter to want to talk about feelings instead of just having a one night stand. _That’s not what you want and you know it_ , flitted through his mind in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Pansy’s.

“Just, come back to mine for a drink. Dark alleys are hardly good places for conversations,” Draco relented.

To Draco’s relief, Potter nodded and put his hand on Draco’s arm so they could apparate.

——-

They appeared moments later in the sitting room of Draco’s flat. The wall behind them boasted an elegant stone fireplace, connected to the floo network, and in front of them a walnut coffee table with a stack of the Prophet on one end and coasters on the other. An emerald green couch and matching end table completed the look of the small living area.

“Please make yourself at home, Potter. What would you like to drink?”

“Firewhiskey, my guess is I’ll need it for this conversation.”

“A Gryffindor who needs liquid courage?” He teased. Draco had been hoping to keep the conversation lighthearted, but like always Potter was ignoring his plan.

Harry angrily shook his head. “Look Malfoy, I don’t know what you’re planning, but would you please just tell me what this is all about.”

Draco sighed and walked over to the mini bar he kept in the corner of his sitting room to make their drinks. He poured firewhiskey into two crystal glasses and set one in front of Potter, keeping the other in his hand.

“I am actually not entirely sure.”

Harry gave him a glare.

“Okay, okay. I do know. It’s just not…” Draco searched for the right words. He hadn’t really been planning on ever having this conversation with the black haired man. How exactly was Draco going to explain he had had a crush on him for years and now that Harry told him he was gay and, at the prodding of both their friends, he wanted to actually try to have a relationship with the messy haired man? If he confessed everything he would come off desperate and if he didn’t put enough emotion in it, Potter would walk away convinced the whole thing was an elaborate joke.

Draco opted for the truth, as straightforward as he could make it. “I have a crush on you, have for longer than I would care to admit.” he said simply. Draco stopped there, wanting some sort of reaction from Harry before he proceeded to spill his heart out, but Potter just gave him an unreadable look. Draco shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, feeling utterly and completely exposed. Emotions never were his thing.

Harry looked around the living room like he expected someone to jump out. When nothing moved he asked, “You’re serious?”

Draco nodded, not sure if he could say anything else.

“And… oh god… I kissed you and….”

“And the only reason you were not hexed into oblivion is because I would much rather see you in my bed than drinking yourself to death in a muggle pub, yes.”

“Sorry, this is just a lot to process…” Harry mumbled.

Draco cocked his head. “You’ve honestly never considered me as a romantic partner before, have you?”

“No!” Potter shouted harshly, causing Draco to wince. “I mean, I didn’t mean it that way, just… All of this is new to me.”

“Liking cock is hardly an earth shattering revelation, you defeated the Dark Lord after all!”

“Somehow that was much simpler than dating,” Harry admitted.

The joke defused some of the tension in the room as they both laughed. “I’m sorry for pressuring you Potter, clearly you’re having a rough time of it.”

Harry sat back on the couch, swirling the remaining firewhiskey in his glass. “Yeah, it’s going to take me some time to process, but… I’m not rejecting you.”

Draco moved to sit next to Harry on the couch. “I guess that’s more than most in the Harry Potter fanclub can say.”

Harry snorted. “Most of them lack the proper equipment. You really have a crush on me?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I thought we already established that, don’t you ever listen Potter?”

“Not my best skill, I’ll admit, but why would you… why would you like me?”

Draco eyed him. “It’s as if you haven’t looked in a mirror lately. Few could pull off those muscles and that air of confidence without having a clue they possess either.”

“How long have we known each other? If that’s the only reason then you wouldn’t have bothered saying anything,” Harry pointed out.

“So, you did learn some skills from Granger after all.”

“Draco,” Harry said cautiously, leaning forward on the couch and turning so they faced each other more directly.

“What do you want me to say? That I think your bloody amazing and I want to have your kids?”

Harry scooted closer. “You could at least try to romance me if you want me willingly in your bed so badly.”

Draco gave him a soft smile. “I want so much more than just you in my bed and you are clearly not ready for that. When you are or if you need someone to talk to on the way, owl me. Until then, friends?”

Harry drew back, clearly surprised by the emotion in Draco’s voice. “Friends,” he agreed, shaking his head as visual confirmation.

The mood for the rest of the night lightened as they talked about their friends and work. Despite that, Draco couldn’t help but wonder if it was the start of something more than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendzoned, oh no!


	4. New Beginnings and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Boy who Lived now solidly in his life comes the rest of the Golden Trio. Draco's going to regret this, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thanks for sticking with me on this, we'll get to the good stuff soon I promise *winks*

They started meeting at the Old Crown every Friday to complain about work, their friends, and life in general. Whereas Draco had known he liked Harry on physical parameters, their weekly discussions solidified that the blonde held genuine affection for the other man. 

The way Harry hated being an Auror, but gave it his all anyway just so he could help people. The way his face softened at the mere mention of his godson Teddy. The way he laughed at all of Draco’s sarcastic comments. 

As Pansy had put it so eloquently, he was whooped, but Harry hadn’t mentioned anything beyond friendship since that conversation so Draco didn’t press. Not that he didn’t want to, he wanted to press all the way, but was too happy with their tentative friendship to jeopardize it just yet. 

Weeks flew by, the heat of summer giving way to a cold shill and soon Weasley or Granger would join their Friday night drinks. 

“If only I could get the support of a member of the Wizengamot then the process would be significantly smoother,” she whined into her glass. Granger had been explaining the delicate process of her latest campaign to mend the relationship between Wizarding and Giant societies. He had always known that the Gryffindor had spark, he internally winced at the time she had punched him third year, and was grateful that her ire was pointed elsewhere. If Potter hadn’t killed the Dark Lord, he was certain Granger would have. 

“Mione, we are supposed to be relaxing and having a pint, could you drop work for a few minutes,” Ron asked. He’d been trying to persuade his wife to talk about something else for the past twenty minutes.  
“I think talking this out is relaxing to her,” Draco pointed out. 

Ron glared at him, although it lacked most of the fire from their school days.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but it’s stressing the rest of us out!”

“As if you’re even listening, Potter.”

Hermione and Ron laughed. “By the way Draco,” Hermione started, “I’ve been meaning to ask if you had plans for Halloween?”

Draco stopped and thought. The month of October had almost disappeared and he realized he hadn’t even noticed. 

“No, I suppose I don’t,” he replied. 

Hermione grinned, “Excellent, you’re coming to ours then. We’re having a muggle style costume party.” 

If Draco had been paying attention, he would have noticed Harry’s eyes glaze over at the thought of Draco in a Halloween costume, but he was too shocked at being invited to two thirds of the Golden Trio’s house. 

Once the shock was gone, he realized both Ron and Hermione had devious grins and that’s when the costume part sunk in. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Ron’s smile widened. “Probably mate, but you know there’s no saying no to her.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but knew the red head was speaking the truth. “Who’s coming?”

Harry finally spoke up. “A bunch of friends from Hogwarts.”

“So mostly Gryffindors then.”

It was Hermione’s turn to shake her head. “Honestly Draco, house division like that died with the war. Even Pansy agreed to come.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “You’re friends with Pansy?!”

“Yes well, as often as these two,” she said pointing to Ron and Harry, “ended up at St. Mungo’s during Auror training, we had lots of time to chat.” 

Draco thought back to the week he had confessed his feelings to Harry and how both women had urged him to do it and felt set up. 

“You two in the same room is a terrifying thought let alone as friends,” Draco confessed. 

“Tell me about,” Harry agreed. 

“Well, at least she can help me find a costume,” Draco sighed. 

“Then it’s settled,” Hermione smiled happily. 

As Harry walked Draco back to his flat later that night, as he had started doing only a few weeks after they had begun meeting regularly, he asked, “So, what do you think you’re going to be for Halloween?”

“Myself of course, who else would I be?”

Harry gave his shoulder a playful shove. “Your costume silly!”

“Oh…. I don’t know. What do muggles usually dress up as?”

“Vampires, werewolves, witches, the Avengers.. Lot’s of things,” Harry explained. 

“What’s an Avenger?”

Harry laughed. “I’m buying you a DVD player for Christmas so we can have movie nights, honestly.” 

“Ummm, okay.” Draco was unsure how to reply as they reached his apartment door, but his heart soared at the thought of Harry getting him a Christmas present. 

Harry fidgeted as Draco unlocked his apartment door. “Anyways, see you next Friday. Good luck picking a costume.”

“Thanks, see you later Harry,” he smiled and watched as Harry apparated away. As soon as he was in the safety of his flat, he started to panic about Halloween and what he was going to wear.

\------

“I am not wearing that! I can’t believe muggles actually wear this stuff,” Draco whined as Pansy held up the umpteenth costume she had picked for him with the word sexy prefacing it. She had almost started cackling when she handed him a sexy cat costume that was made of more straps than actual clothing and came with a black choker accented with a bell and ears. He doubted the strappy outfit would even come close to covering him enough to be decent. 

“Come on Draco, how are you going to seduce Potter if you don’t show off your assets?” Pansy asked, eyebrows wiggling. 

Draco rolled his eyes as they continued through the garish store Pansy had assured him was where muggles shopped for Halloween. The aisles were filled with so much plastic it was disgusting. 

“I’m not going to, we are just friends. Speaking of which, how long have you been on good terms with Granger?”

“A few years, which you would know if you were interested in anyone’s life but your own.”

Draco stopped. “I’m sorry, I’ve been a poor friend, haven’t I?” he apologized, thinking about how distant he had become from everyone, including his friends, until Potter had marched back into his life like a bonfire. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Yes, but that’s not new and I love you anyways darling,” she said before picking up another vulgar outfit to suggest for him. 

Draco eyed the costume she had picked up. “Would you wear something like that?” he asked. She was holding a sexy angel costume that consisted of wings and the equivalent of a one piece swimming suit. The look on her face said that she clearly would wear such a thing and he dropped that line of argument. 

“How about this?” he asked, holding up a decidedly not sexy pirate costume. 

“Darling, leave the rugged handsome to Potter, you could never pull that off.”

Two hours later they left the shop, with his “nightwing” costume in a sack. He wasn’t sure if the skin tight bodysuit was any better than the strappy cat costume from earlier, but Pansy assured him that it complimented his figure in quote “all the right ways.” Pansy left the shop empty handed as she claimed she got hers weeks ago. 

In the comfort of his own home he tried the costume on again. He turned to survey his ass and had to admit that the pleather accented it rather well. _Wonder what Potter’s ass would look like in something like this?_ He thought and quickly found out that the suit left no room for an erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, here is the cat costume that I... I mean *coughs* Pansy wanted Draco to wear (warning NSFW):  
>  [Cat Costume](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F2633%2F7324%2Fproducts%2F1569500_6de3398d-93c4-4423-83db-9c9c529f83b2_grande.jpg%3Fv%3D1532612436&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lingeriediva.com%2Fcollections%2Fanimal&docid=iBYVIxzSfuj-DM&tbnid=D77tj0PmeNDYBM%3A&vet=12ahUKEwivvfSx5-jdAhVCqVQKHTWhBH04ZBAzKAIwAnoECAEQAw..i&w=300&h=450&bih=610&biw=1113&q=sexy%20halloween%20costume&ved=2ahUKEwivvfSx5-jdAhVCqVQKHTWhBH04ZBAzKAIwAnoECAEQAw&iact=mrc&uact=8)
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be kinda short, but after that y'all get 2000 words of smut, so I hope that's a good trade off :)


	5. Halloween Seductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO POST THIS A FEW DAYS AGO BUT I GOT BUSY AND FORGOT!!! I'M SORRY! This chapter is shorter, but I'm gonna put up the remaining two chapters today too :)

Halloween night Draco put the costume on again and wondered for the billionth time why he had let Pansy convince him that it was a good idea. _Too late to back out now._ He hoped someone else looked more ridiculous than him, maybe Finnigan. 

With one last look in the mirror, Draco walked to his fireplace and flooed to Granger and the Weasel’s home. 

“Welcome…. Oh My God, Draco!?” was how Granger greeted him when he stepped out of the floo. 

“Blame Pansy,” Draco muttered. 

“More like thank her mate, Harry’s gonna die,” Ron said, giving Draco a once over.

“I knew this was a conspiracy. And you three always thought I was up to something,” Draco accused. Ron and Hermione only grinned. 

His hosts were sickeningly dressed in a couples costume of Cleopatra and Marc Antony. They looked adorable and it made Draco want to hurl. Draco surveyed the rest of the magically enhanced living room, spotting Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott, and a slew of others from their time at Hogwarts. While magic was clearly in use to make the room large enough for the gathering, the decorations looked as if they came straight from the Halloween store he and Pansy had visited. Knowing Granger they probably did. 

The walls were covered in plastic that tried to look aged despite it’s shine. It was trying to make the walls look as if they belonged in an abandoned building instead of Granger and Weasley’s home. Cotton spider webs hung everywhere and a muggle contraption in the corner was spewing out fog and the lights were pulsing purple and orange. 

“Harry’s not here yet, but help yourself to the snack table,” Hermione offered. 

Ron moved away from his wife’s side. “I’ll get you a drink. The cauldron on the table has witch’s brew in it, but George is running the bar if you want some other mixed drink,” he explained. 

“What is witch’s brew?”

“Vodka, sprite, and green jello.”

“Firewhiskey it is.”

Ron laughed, “Sounds good.” 

Ron got him his drink and Draco settled into the corner with Pansy and Blaise.  
“I see you would wear the angel costume. Going for irony, Parkinson?” 

Pansy stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Blaise on the other hand was wearing the pirate costume Draco would have much rather been wearing. But when Harry walked in and Draco saw the look of arousal and appreciation on the Boy who Lived’s face, the blonde decided the costume was worth it. 

Harry wasn’t looking too shabby either. He was dressed in what the costume shop probably dubbed “sexy dracula.” A low V-neck white shirt, ruffled around the collar, was covered with an ornate red and gold vest. He wore tight black pants and the outfit was finished with a cape, the collar of which Draco was certain was designed to make Harry’s neck look that much more delectable. 

Harry talked with his friends before moving to the bar to get a drink. Draco knew, reasonably, that Harry had to talk to all the people at the party, not just him, but Draco felt a pang when the raven didn’t come straight to him even if his eyes did as soon as he exited the floo. 

Draco sipped on his drink and contented himself with watching Potter flit across the room, cape flowing dramatically with his every move. 

“You’re so in love with him, it’s pathetic and cute at the same time,” Pansy stated, bringing Draco’s attention back to his friends. 

Blaise nodded in agreement, “It’s true, just walk over there and take him home already.”

“That would be incredibly rude to our hosts, not to mention it would make a scene,” Draco argued. Blaise and Pansy both groaned in frustration, but said nothing more. 

Somehow, he and Harry managed not to talk to each other until and hour into the party. Draco had talked to Longbottom about plants for quite some time, then discussed chess with Ron before Harry finally approached him. 

“I’m not going to lie, Potter, I thought you were going to ignore me all night and I was going to be disappointed,” Draco complained when the sultry vampire finally decided to grace the blonde with his presence. 

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, “But if I talked to you right away we would have immediately left the party.”

Draco lowered his voice, “Oh, and why’s that?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s fake innocence. “You know very well what you look like in that suit,” Harry said, pausing to step closer and whisper, “and you’d look excellent pounding me into your sheets with it half on.” 

Draco’s eyes went wide at having his own words from several months ago almost exactly repeated back to him, but he nodded all the same. 

“Go to your flat and wait for me, I need to tell my friends goodbye,” Harry ordered.

Draco nodded again, not trusting his voice, and headed for the floo so fast he almost forgot to put his glass down and definitely didn’t thank his hosts properly, but somehow he thought they wouldn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, here is Harry's costume, but he's actually wearing black pants instead of jeans: [Vampire Costume](https://www.amazon.com/California-Costumes-Vampire-Costume-Silver/dp/B003EDHEU4/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&qid=1476651643&sr=8-6&keywords=vampire+costumes&th=1&linkCode=sl1&tag=jeannaheavy-20&linkId=a9cfc22ff230d7307a935b8cfb5cc0fd)


	6. From Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Draco back at his flat for some Halloween fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we finally got to the good stuff tm *winks*

Draco was really glad it was actually Potter that came through his floo next because he didn’t wait to see who it was before he pulled them into a searing kiss. 

“Desperate much?” Harry asked when they broke apart for air. 

“If you recall, this is what I wanted three months ago and if I had known all it would take was a bodysuit, I would have tried it earlier.”

Harry laughed. “Not that I don’t appreciate the costume, but that’s not the only reason.” 

Draco was taken back. Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco had known that Harry wouldn’t have wanted a one night stand with him, but hearing it out loud was something else. “What are you saying?”

Harry pressed their foreheads together. “I’m saying that I actually want to date you, but for right now I just want your clothes off if that’s okay.”

Draco chuckled, “Yeah, okay. Come to the bedroom and suck my blood, Vampire.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “No role playing for you or I’m going home.”

Draco quickly grabbed Harry’s hand, “No way are you leaving me again.” He pulled Harry towards the bedroom, stopping to kiss him right before they hit the bed. 

“At least some of this clothing is coming off before I get on the bed because I don’t want to get up again,” Draco explained their sudden stop. 

Harry snickered. “So lazy considering you promised me a thorough fucking.” 

Draco grabbed him by his collar and jerked him closer. “Don’t worry, you’ll be begging for it before I’m done with you,” he growled. 

“All talk, no action,” Harry goaded and Draco smashed their lips together, the clacking of their teeth bringing pain, but the aggressive kiss that followed was more than worth it. A pleasurable mixture of teeth and tongues that left both gasping for breath as Draco untied Harry’s cape and wound his arms around the Savior’s neck to pull him closer. Harry’s hands slid down Draco’s back before cupping his ass and squeezing, the pleather squeaking as he did. Draco moaned into their kiss at the action before breaking away to suckle at the skin below Harry’s ear. He pulled the Gryffindor’s earlobe into his mouth and toyed with it before whispering, “that costume made your neck look delectable.” 

Harry groaned, sliding his hands back up Draco’s back towards the zipper on his costume while Draco alternated between sucking and peppering kisses on Harry’s neck. Harry pulled the zipper on the bodysuit down to where it started at Draco’s tailbone and plunged his hands inside, desperate to touch every inch of Draco’s fiery skin. 

“At least it’s easy to get all your clothes off,” Harry remarked.

“Mmmm, I thought you didn’t want it all the way off?” Draco asked, panting.

“Maybe next time, right now I want to see all of you,” Harry admitted. Draco’s heart leapt at the concept of next time, but he was getting ahead of himself. He pulled back and admired the reddened skin on Harry’s neck that he knew would turn into bruises later. _Mine_ , he sighed happily. 

“Then take it off for me,” he commands, holding out his arms so Harry could tug. The thing had been a pain to get on by himself, but Harry pulled the suit off with ease. He let it dangle from Draco’s hips as he ran his hands across the blonde’s chest, flicking gently at both nipples before leaning down to suckle on the sensitive buds. 

Draco pulled him up for a kiss before sliding his hands under Harry’s vest. “Off,” he whispered softly, prompting Harry to reach down and pull the offending fabric over his head, making his usually messy hair even more unruly. Draco took in the sight of Harry’s toned chest, making note of the scars before ordering that they take their shoes off and move the proceedings to the bed. 

“It would figure that your demanding in bed,” Harry accused. 

It was true that Draco was never a meek partner, but a dominatrix he was not either. “Well, you could take charge if you want,” Draco offered. 

Harry untied his shoes and set them and his socks asided. “I…. well… this is my first time with a bloke,” Harry spit out causing Draco to stop moving. He had known that Harry had only recently realized that he was gay, but Draco hadn’t even considered the sexual aspect of that realization. 

“Right… I… uh, forgot. We can… I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want or I could bottom,” the words quickly rushed out of Draco’s mouth because he was suddenly nervous. He knew he wanted this, but not at the expense of Harry’s comfort. 

Harry cupped Draco’s chin, “Hey, no. I want this. I just am unsure how to act.

Draco smiled softly, reassured that Harry was comfortable and wanted to continue. “Okay, I’ll take care of you love. Just tell me what you want and stop me if you don’t like something, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you Draco,” Harry said, gently pulling their lips together. Draco pulled Harry down to the bed so that the Gryffindor was straddling him and lazily kissed him. The reminder that he was taking Harry’s gay virginity had slowed him down and he was determined to make the experience good for the other man. Not that a rough tumble in the sheets wouldn’t have been, but they had plenty of time for that later. 

He kissed and sucked every inch of the raven’s body he could reach before Harry was whimpering deliciously above him, their hips gyrating together creating some friction for their erections. 

Draco pulled away and ghosted his finger down to trace Harry’s clothed cock. “What do you want Harry?” he asked, voice low and husky. 

Harry moaned at the light contact. “You, I want you in me, I’m sure,” he begged. 

Draco moved his hands to grip Harry’s ass. “Have you ever fingered yourself there before?”

“Yes! Played with toys too. Just. Please Draco!”

Draco pulled Harry close to his chest and nuzzled the ravens neck with his nose. “So needy. Take your pants off and I’ll get the lube.” 

Harry rolled off Draco to do as requested and Draco shimmied out of his costume before opening the bedside drawer to grab a half empty bottle. Draco rolled back over and told Harry to lie back as he straddled the Gryffindor. He took a moment to take in the sight of a naked, dripping hard, Harry Potter in his bed. 

“Merlin you’re gorgeous,” Draco breathed. 

Harry ran a hand lightly up and down Draco’s arm. “So are you.”

Draco gave Harry’s neglected cock a few quick tugs. “Don’t worry, I won’t tease too much, but I want you well prepped to take me,” he explained as Harry gasped at his touch. 

“Please don’t tease, or this will be over fast,” Harry grunted. 

Draco coated his fingers liberally with lube and reached down to circle Harry’s entrance. He took the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth as he slowly pushed on finger in the black haired man’s hole. 

Draco gave him a lazy blowjob, hoping to stave any uncomfort off with pleasure, while he worked him open until Harry was whimpering and fucking his ass back onto three of Draco’s fingers. 

“I’m ready,” he gasped as Draco brushed his prostate. 

“Okay, turn over. This will better for you on your hands and knees the first time,” Draco promised. Harry wordlessly complied, arranging a pillow beneath himself for comfort. 

Draco flipped the cap on the lube and poured a generous amount on his member, giving his cock a few strokes to coat it completely. The little bit of stimulation felt wonderful to his neglected member, but he knew better sensations were waiting eagerly for him. He lined up the head of his cock with Harry’s waiting hole and bent down to place gentle kisses on the man’s spine. 

“Try to relax for me and stop me if it hurts too much,” he instructed. 

Harry moaned out a “Yes” and Draco inched his cock forward, guiding it’s path with his hand. As his tip penetrated Harry’s rim, both of them let out deep moans. Draco continued inching forward, listening for any signs of discomfort coming from his partner, but he heard none. When Draco was fully engulfed in the warmth of Harry’s ass, he stopped and let the other man adjust, peppering every inch of skin he could reach with kisses and whispering praise at how well the other man was doing. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah, just give me some time. This is… intense,” Harry answered. 

“Take all the time you need love,” Draco reassured and soon he felt Harry relax around him. Harry tentatively moved his hips back in search of friction and must have found the sensation pleasurable as he begged the blonde to move. 

Draco planted one last kiss on the base of Harry’s neck. “Okay love.” He slowly pulled his cock out and fucked back into the sweet heat. 

“Oh merlin,” Harry moaned as Draco set a slow pace, searching for Harry’s prostate. When he found the sweet spot Harry screamed and arched his back, forcing Draco further into his ass. Draco increased his pace, hitting Harry’s prostate with each stroke back in. 

As he felt a familiar warmth coil in his belly he snaked his hand around to jerk Harry’s cock, determined to make him come first. 

“God Draco!”, “Feels so good,” and a litany of the word fuck came out of Harry’s mouth while Draco fucked his ass and rubbed his cock in a steady rhythm. Draco increased his pace, fucking in and out of the fluttering hole, his own mouth moaning Harry’s name religiously. 

“Draco, I’m gonna,” Harry warned and with a few more quick strokes of Draco’s hand, twisting at the tip of his cock and a few well placed thrusts Harry released, his cock spurting spunk onto the blonde’s hand and the sheets below. Harry’s ass clenched down tightly on Draco’s own cock as he came deep inside Harry. He thrust shallowly in a few more times, his cock twitching as he came down from his high and collapsed gently on Harry’s back. He placed a few wet kisses on the sweat dampened skin. 

“So, how was your first time?” Draco asked. Harry moaned below him, “So good, god your cock felt so good.”

Draco grinned. “Your ass felt just as good.”

Draco pulled his spent cock out of Harry’s ass and rolled over to grab his wand off the bedside table. He cast a few quick cleaning charms as Harry rolled over onto his back. He replaced his wand on the table and cuddled into Harry’s chest, pulling a blanket over them as Harry wrapped his arm around the blonde. 

“Next time I want your cock in me,” Draco requested. 

Harry chuckled, “Anything you want.”

The next morning, Draco woke up with Harry Potter clinging to him like a body pillow and knew that he would never want anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practice safe sex! There is one more chapter with a short epilogue for these two :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to their one year anniversary, and Draco has a surprise for Harry.

Draco was nervous. Beyond nervous really. His hands were sweating and his breath was shaky, but he was determined to power through. 

“Draco!” Harry called up the stairs, “We’re going to be late and this dinner was your idea!”

Draco replied with a quick “Coming love” and hurried down the stairs, triple checking that the box was indeed in his coat pocket. 

“Wow, you look stunning,” Harry remarked as his boyfriend descended the stairs in a fitted black suit. 

“Well, it is our anniversary after all. I’m just glad Granger didn’t decide to throw another costume party.” 

“No you’re not. You know you wanted to see me in another costume,” Harry grinned. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes, well, dinner then to Pansy’s party okay?”

“Yeah, and for the record is Halloween really our anniversary? I mean we were sort of dating before that?”

“Now you’re just testing my patience, love.”

Harry grinned. “Only cuz you’re so cute when you’re frustrated,” Harry pecked Draco’s check and pulled his arm so they could apparate to the restaurant Draco had chosen for their anniversary dinner. 

The restaurant was at the top of a highrise owned by a wizarding company. Reservations were needed months in advance, but for this Draco had thought it worth it. Warming charms and fires kept the outdoor patio warm despite the season and Draco was pleased when they were lead to a secluded table like he had requested (and paid a handsome price for.) Their table was on a secondary roof, out towards the edge of the building and no one but the staff was in sight. 

Their quaint wooden table was surrounded by charmed paper butterflies, glowing with a warm yellow light that fluttered out of their way as the pair took their seats. Their waitress took their drink order and left them alone with the menu. 

Harry looked around, “You sure went all out, this place is very romantic.”

Draco blushed. “Yes well, I thought the occasion warranted something special.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, it does.” 

They talked about what they expected to happen at Pansy’s party. Harry had his bets on Ron getting so drunk he couldn’t walk, whereas Draco was sure that Blaise was going to slip some veritaserum into the punch. Either way, it was a Slytherin party so some sort of raucous was bound to happen. 

Their theories flowed throughout their dinner, steak and potatoes au gratin for Harry and shrimp scampi for Draco, until their food was gone and wine glasses empty. It was then Draco remembered the weight in his coat pocket. He waited until the staff had cleared the table and left them alone before he spoke. 

“Harry, I admit I had a hidden motive in bringing you here tonight,” Draco started.

“I always knew you were conspiring against me,” Harry teased. 

Draco glared at him. “This is hard enough without your teasing.”

Harry put up his hands to symbol he was going to stop. 

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began speaking again. “This purpose wasn’t nefarious, but quite the opposite. I love you Harry, it feels almost like I always have, but this past year has proven just how much,” he reached into his pocket to pull out a black velvet box. 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw what Draco held, but he remained silent. “You’re my rock, my friend, my lover, and I hope to soon call you my husband,” he opened the box as he asked his question. “Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

Harry practically flipped the table with his sudden movement, the butterfly lights soaring quickly out of his way as he tackled Draco into a bear hug. He peppered kisses up and down Draco’s face as he muttered yes over and over again. Draco smiled and relaxed into his fiancé's touch. The warmth in Harry’s embrace was all that Draco ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos, you guys are the best and never fail to brighten my day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to scream at me on twitter @asheningot about these two. The next chapter should be up in the next few days :)


End file.
